Angel Rosetta
Before Angel got saved from prison she caused quite the fuss around London. Usually blowing up buildings or people. She has been seen tearing little children apart. But when she met Kaito she turned a little softer and slowly stopped murdering people. She left London straight after Shiro died. Physical Appearance Angel has always had long white messy hair and nearly looks exactly like her older sister Jane Rosetta. The only difference is that she's still quite small and even though she's in her early twenties she still has a child-like figure. She wears a variety of dresses and is usually seen carrying her bow around. She tends to hide knives all around her body. The empty stare is part of her appearance as she doesn't tend to smile very often and doesn't understand most things in this world. Personality Angel has a split personality because of events which happened in her past. Her normal personality is quiet and shy although she knows when she has to say something. She doesn't smile often but is happy nevertheless when she's with Kaito and the others. She isn't used to human interaction but is still learning. Her other personality is a little different. She likes to murder and eat people for no reason at all. She's usually seen grinning like a maniac when this personality takes over. But as things are now this personality usually doesn't get triggered. Past Angel was born in an unkown village somewhere close to London. She was born quite some years after Jane this was because her parents weren't sure if they wanted another. Angel didn't have many duties and was usually seen around Jane who taught her many things. She did care about her family but always felt a little jealous of Jane because she could use magic and Angel couldn't. They didn't visit their remaining family at all and this pissed Angel off too much resulting in her often being angry towards her parents. Angel was hiding in a cellar together with her baby brothers when the Kishin attacked. Her mother had told her to count until the noises stopped which she did. Clutching her baby brother close but every second the counted the noises got worse and eventually she heard her mother scream while the house seemed to be shaking a lot. Her baby brothers didn't stop crying either which drove her to the edge. Tearing them apart after a few days being in that basement without food she decided it was marvelous idea to eat them. She broke free from the cellar and a day after her father would return whom she happily embraced with a knife while her sistser was downstairs checking the cellar. However Jane ran from Angel before she could even get close to her. Angel remained in the village for a few weeks but eventually the bodies started to rot and there weren't enough of them to live on so she started to travel to London. During her travels she didn't come across other human beings very often but when she did she would murder them. The only things she had on her were her bow and arrows. During this period her other side was fully in control so she did lure them in on purpose murder the poor souls and eat them afterwards. But when she eventually got to London it was like a whole new playground. The different way of life kind of disturbed her causing her other side to stay in control. She started doing small jobs like assasinate people for small amounts of money but eventually she'd do anything even without recieving money for it. She enjoyed the thrill. One faithful day she shot a man in public from one of the rooftops. Resulting in her getting chased by Shirodan Vex, Kaito Kago and Leon Saijo. They caught her together with the police and they both had to go the police station only to find out that she escaped several minutes after being taken in. The only one she could recall was Kaito so she went looking for him to murder him but this resulted in her switching personalities. After breaking in to his shop many times she would switch personalites more often resulting in one of them losing control and literally blowing up bigger buildings like hospitals or shopping centre's.